Nissan Silvia (S13)
The Nissan Silvia (S13) is a coupe featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in the following Choro-Q titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Mini Motor Racing WRT Real Life Info The S13 version of the Nissan Silvia was introduced in 1988. This version introduced fixed headlights (in lieu of the pop-up headlights on the previous S12). Initially, coupe and convertible models were available, but the convertible was short-lived in Japan. The Silvia S13 was one of the first Nissans to feature multi-link rear suspension. The 1.8-liter inline-4 engines, CADE18 (non-turbo) and CADE18T (turbo) carry over from the S12 model, but the CADE18T was given an upgraded intercooler. Four-wheel steering was offered, known as HICAS-II. Silvia models were offered in three trims - J's, Q's, and K's; the names are references to playing cards. J's models were the base trim, Q's models offered power options and an available limited-slip differential, and the K's received the turbo CADE18T engine, standard limited-slip differential, as well as the equipment on the Q's. CADE18-powered models produced 133 hp and 117 lb/ft of torque, while the K's produced 173 hp and 152 lb/ft of torque. All S13 Silvias were available with a 5-speed manual transmission or a 4-speed automatic transmission. The convertible version was only available with the CADE18T and the automatic transmission. In 1990, the Diamond Selection package was offered on Silvia Q's and K's models, offering standard projector headlights, rear spoiler, and automatic air conditioning, as well as options such as leather seats, leather-wrapped steering wheel, and a front lip spoiler. In 1991, the SR20DE and SR20DET engines replaced the CADE18 and CADE18T engines, respectively. SR20DE-powered Silvias produced 138 hp and 120 lb/ft of torque, where the K's produced 202 hp and 185 lb/ft of torque from the SR20DET. The HICAS-II four-wheel steering was updated and renamed SuperHICAS. Also, a side-impact bar was added in the doors for additional crash protection. In 1992, the Club Selection package became available for Silvia Q's and K's models. The Club Selection models are similar to the Diamond Selection package models in regards to standard equipment. Club Selection models now have a CD player standard, but the front lip spoiler is no longer available. The Silvia A's (known as the "Almighty") was introduced in 1992, slotting in between the J's and Q's models in the lineup. The A's featured additional equipment than the J's but lacked some of the Q's equipment. The Silvia S13 was sold in the United States as the 240SX Coupe, with pop-up headlights instead of the fixed ones. Choro-Q 2 The Nissan Silvia (S13) is body 47 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * Due to the "compression" of the car to fit the Choro-Q size dimensions, the side badge behind the side doors is located on the doors, as the space between the doors and rear wheel well is compressed. Choro-Q 3 The Nissan Silvia (S13) is body 055 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The color of the Silvia (S13) is similar to the Choro-Q 2 version but is slightly darker. * Also, the lower edges of the car are moved slightly lower to accommodate larger tires. Choro-Q Park The Nissan Silvia (S13) is body 48 and is a Slalom type vehicle. CQPBIcon 48.jpg CQPB 48.jpg Notes * The Silvia model featured in Choro-Q Park is the K's model, either with the Diamond Selection or Club Selection packages. * The color of the Silvia (S13) in the icon is based off of the Lime Green Two-Tone paint color offered on the real-life version of the car. * The nose of the car is angled steeper in Choro-Q Park than both the real-life version and the versions in other Choro-Q titles. * This version of the Silvia (S13) is equipped with a rear spoiler. Choro-Q HG 2 The Nissan Silvia (S13) is body number Q016 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Peach Town Body Shop. Notes * The Silvia model featured in Choro-Q HG 2 is the K's model, either with the Diamond Selection or Club Selection packages. * The default color of the Nissan Silvia (S13) is based off of the Warm White Two-Tone paint color available on the real-life version of the car. * Also, this variant of the Silvia (S13) is equipped with a rear spoiler. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Nissan Silvia (S13) is body number Q016 in Choro-Q HG 3. It is identical to its HG 2 counterpart except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Notes * As in Choro-Q HG 2, the Silvia (S13) has a color similar to the Warm White Two-Tone paint color as its default color. * It is also equipped with the rear spoiler. Mini Motor Racing WRT The Nissan Silvia (S13) is one of several Choro-Q bodies featured in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Stats Rarity: ***** Max Level: 60 Max Speed: 216 Max Nitro: 62 Max Corner: 120 Max Accel: 133 Type of Road: On Road (Wet) Acceleration Type: Mid Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Mini Motor Racing WRT Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles